


Don't throw scissors!

by Bugggghead



Series: Bughead Drabbles & One Shots [11]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: B&V friendship, Core 4 decorate for Homecoming, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jarchie Antics, drabble prompt, fluffy fluff, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: Thank you so much @squids for the prompt!“Don’t yell at me like I’m a child!!” - “DON’T THROW SCISSORS!”





	Don't throw scissors!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrugheadjonesthethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrugheadjonesthethird/gifts).



*

Homecoming was going to be a disaster. 

Granted, Betty knew it was still two days away but thus far, staring at the depressingly empty boxes in front of her, it looked like there wasn’t much of a choice.

Betty was alone, sitting in the gym, cataloguing all of the previous years’ decorations. She was trying to figure out what could be ‘upcycled’ - as Principal Weatherbee so lovingly called it - or reused and modified to fit this year’s ‘Under the Sea’ theme.

The theme itself was ridiculous and Betty grudgingly agreed to let it on the ballot when it was first proposed, never expecting the student body to  _ really _ choose it against the likes of  ‘A Night in Paris’ or ‘Under the Stars’ - both of which could have been easily pieced together with the faded remnants of dances past sitting in front of her.

_ This couldn’t be easy, _ Betty mused. It never really was, or at least It never  _ seemed  _ easy to her, being the chair of the student activities committee. Curve balls had been thrown at her left and right during each and every event she had spearheaded that year. Why should she expect Homecoming to be an different?

 

She looked around, gauging th e work to be done in two short days, taking in the sight of the large gym that had no hope of even being partially decorated based on her severely limited options while still somehow fitting said outlandish theme simultaneously.

Betty sighed heavily, debating on whether or not to simply choose decorations she liked and deal with the backlash of it being ‘out of theme’ later or call Principal Weatherbee and tell him it was simply impossible, admitting defeat at the hands of crepe paper and plastic table cloths. 

The gym door opened with a crash, the heavy metal bouncing of the concrete walls as she turned toward the source of the noise.

Archie, Veronica, and Jughead stood in the frame, loaded down with bags and boxes, streamers and decorations hanging out of the sides of each. Betty’s eyes widened excitedly at the sight.

“Hey! I didn’t know you guys were coming,” she beamed, making her way over to them at the door and grabbing some of the boxes from Veronica’s arms that were precariously stacked, nearing an imminent crash to the ground if she hadn’t helped by the looks of it.

“I called in the calvary, B. We come bearing gifts!” Veronica grinned, tilting her head toward the boys who were still trying to make their way into the gym, views obstructed by teetering boxes and arms draped with overflowing bags.

A short while and a lot of boxes later, once all of the new additions were laid out on the gym floor, Betty’s mind shifted into overdrive. Veronica had brought more than enough supplies for them to craft the dance’s decorations. There were bags of streamers, boxes of paper, scissors, glitter, glue and more odds and ends than Betty couldn’t even fathom.

They immediately set to work, doling out the simple job of cutting the green construction paper into strips they would glue together later on the photographer’s backdrop, to the boys, sending them off to the side where they would hopefully remain distracted enough to let the girls work. Betty and Veronica knew making campy Homecoming decorations wasn’t a special skill set Jughead nor Archie possessed.

The girls were knee deep in glitter clue and construction paper when Betty heard the distinct clink of metal on metal and turned to see the boys crashing the scissors together as if they were engaged in a sword fight, both sitting on the floor, looking like 5 year olds who weren’t allowed to play with sharp objects. Jughead appeared to get the better of Archie with one smooth motion, sending a pair of scissors soaring through the air.

“Hey! Do I need to separate you two?!” Betty interjected, halting the boys’ hijinks.

“No, Betty. We’re not 12. Don’t yell at me like I’m a child!” Jughead protested, backed up by the sound of Archie’s groan.

“Well then, don’t throw scissors like one!” She returned, glaring at the boys who had yet to do much other than lend their sheer strength to the box carrying business earlier.

“That was Archie,” Jughead groaned, sitting down and shuffling the still uncut papers in front of him, attempting to look busy.

“If I can’t trust you guys with scissors, I’ll have to take them away. There are plenty of tasks left that don’t require sharp, pointy objects. Go find one,” she shooed them off, hoping to make some headway on the homemade undersea photo background her and Veronica were pasting together. 

A few hours and incidents later, they all left the gym, Betty safely tucked into Jughead’s side and Ronnie secured to Archie’s.

“Pops?” Archie turned to ask, looking directly at Betty, knowing she was the deciding factor. If it was up to Jughead, he’d live in the back room, eating his weight in hamburgers and drinking it in shakes every day, 

Betty looked over at Jughead, suddenly struck by his boyish smile and his light crystalline eyes. She had seen them many times before over the years, but somehow his childish demeanor shed a whole new light on the boyish charm he radiated. “Sounds good,” she said, more to Jughead than Archie, earning her a wide smile in response and a kiss to her forehead.

“But guys,” Betty paused, making sure she had their full attention, “I do not trust either of you with a knife tonight. So don’t even think about it.”

The all erupted into fits of laughter, the simplicity of the moment not lost on any of them. After last year’s debacles with murder and mayhem, a night of making decorations for their high school dance, followed by a shake at their favorite diner, arm and arm, hand in hand, made Betty feel like they were all exactly where they were supposed to be. 

*


End file.
